


Temptation

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, don't give me that face, this is what you get for dating two gorgeous brats Jimmy, we both know you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: James is working late. Again. But this time there are two very determined men who are prepared to do whatever it takes to get him back home and into bed. Funny, sweet & a little naughty.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts).



> I do *love* James the workaholic and his two teasing boyfriends, so here is my first attempt at writing OT3.   
> I hope you enjoy, Chloe!

\---xxx---

“Ah, it’s just you two,” James said, looking up from behind a teetering tower of paperwork.

“Just you two? Is that any way to talk to the loves of your life?” Qrow sassed as he threw himself down on the couch.

“Sir,” said Clover from the door.

James smiled. That was their rule: professional in the office and their personal time was, well… _personal_. It’s a shame that this was as professional as Huntsman Branwen got.

“Did he ever call you that in bed?” Qrow asked, idly flipping through a manila folder marked CONFIDENTIAL DO NOT DISCLOSE.

“I assumed it was an innocent mistake,” James said, as he removed his glasses.

Clover chuckled, “I did not. Don’t believe him, Qrow.”

“I absolutely believe him,” Qrow stretched and put his boots on the coffee table. He gave James a long, cold stare.

“How can I help you, gentlemen?” James asked.

“Take a guess,” Qrow said.

James shrugged. Clover gave him a disappointed shake of the head, which between the three of them was practically a death sentence.

Qrow tapped his wrist.

“Are we playing charades?” James deadpanned.

“It’s after midnight,” Clover said softly.

“And?” James said. There were things that couldn’t wait. Surely they could understand that?

“ _And_ Clover needs his big teddy bear or he can’t sleep, so get your crap and let’s go,” Qrow announced, standing.

“I can’t.”

“Whadayamean, you can’t?” Qrow asked.

“I mean,” James pinched the bridge of his nose, “that I am unable to leave this office until certain things are taken care of.”

“Yeah. Me,” Qrow said, crossing his arms.

“Being childish is not going to get my paperwork finished any faster,” James tutted.

“Makes me feel better,” Qrow huffed, falling onto the couch again.

“Sir, I understand that you have a lot on your plate but you’ll function much better after a good night’s sleep,” Clover said. “I know I always sleep better when you’re with me.”

“Told you,” Qrow nodded wisely.

James tried not to fall into those sea-green eyes. _They’re so beautiful…_

“Stop it,” James said.

“Stop what?” Clover replied.

“You’re doing it.”

“I am not.”

“I won’t fall for the puppy dog eyes. Not this time. I have work to do.”

Qrow straightened up in his seat, “Alright Jimmy, I didn’t want it to come to this…”

“I’m not listening. I’m doing my paperwork,” James held up a folder and put his glasses back on.

“…but I feel like you leave us little choice,” Qrow shrugged.

“Just a man in his office… doing his paperwork… getting forms completed… quietly saving the world…” James said, not sure if he was goading Qrow on purpose or if it was accidental.

“Clover,” Qrow said, his voice ominous.

“I don’t know… are you sure he can stand it?” Clover asked. His voice wavered a little as he tried not to laugh; he’d never been quite as good an actor as Qrow.

“Ooohhh I don’t know…” Qrow made a low whistle.

“At his age…” Clover said, “sudden shocks are a no no…”

James smirked, “ _At my age,_ I should know better than to keep two brats like you around.”

“I thought you were busy,” Qrow drawled.

James picked up a file and a large black stamp. He brought the stamp down with a loud clunk, “Just sealing my documents…”

“Alright, Clover. You’re on babe.”

There was an ominous silence. James knew that he was expected to look up. He knew that he didn’t want to look up because then he’d lose whatever ridiculous mind game his two gorgeous boyfriends had cooked up. He also knew that he was incredibly curious about what the hell they were up to…

Dating just Qrow hadn’t really worked out. Qrow was trouble. Boy had he been trouble.

Dating just Clover had been surprisingly troublesome too… for almost precisely the opposite reasons.

Both of them?

_What on Remnant was I thinking?_

James looked up.

Clover was taking his shirt off. Qrow had already lost his somehow.

_Oh yes, that’s right._

“I’ll have you know that committing a lewd act on government property is an indictable offence,” James said.

“Then arrest me,” Clover beamed, flicking out that wink like candy.

“Isn’t that my line?” Qrow muttered.

“Come on! You always get arrested, give someone else a chance,” Clover said, kissing him lightly.

“I’m sure I have enough bolas to go around,” James said. Of course, James being James, he did. So he took them out and put them on the desk, just to prove a point.

“You just had those in your top drawer?” Qrow asked, one arm casually wrapped around Clover’s bare waist. “Two sets of bolas. Just. Right there.”

James shrugged, “You never know when a pair of brats are going to break into your office in the dead of night.”

“Actually, Sir, I have a key,” Clover said.

“You’re in charge of security, boy scout,” Qrow laughed. “So, Jimmy, you coming home, or are we doing this right here in the office?”

James looked at the paperwork and then back. Qrow raised an eyebrow and his hands fluttered towards Clover’s belt.

“I’ll just get my things,” James muttered.

\---xxx---


End file.
